


Rick：A Morty Odyssey

by L_arbito



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Morty, Dom Morty Smith, God Rick, M/M, OOC, Sub Rick, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: 瞎写
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 3





	Rick：A Morty Odyssey

走得比其他人更远的人是注定要早逝的：他们在赴死的路上也比旁人先抵达终点。Rick不一样，他走得最远，比死亡还要远；他的精神横跨宇宙，在指挥肉体奔赴死亡前先行到达了重生的对岸。所以他能看着妻女亲人甚至自己去死，却又不得不承认那是最痛苦的回忆。赴死的欲望和求生的本能交织缠绕，正像他用酒精毒品和冒险腌渍自己，与需要不被需要的Morty一样不可分割。  
酒喝多了就不会再醉，毒品注射多了就不会再磕嗨，需求被长久满足了就不会再记得它曾是需求。Rick是什么时候开始觉得自己不再需要Morty的呢？他是他的累赘却也是他的不可或缺，但他是什么时候忘记了他是他求生本能里占比最大的一部分，而只记得他是他逃生游戏里的累赘了呢？以前他是他自杀游戏里需要为之而生的组成，现在他是他逃生游戏里接触不良的游戏按钮。无所不能的骄傲领跑者Rick又怎么容得下自己拼图里任何不良的部分呢？当质变发生时，一切都不复从前了。  
哪怕酒后的痛苦和吸毒之后的巨大落差是切实存在，他在抛弃他的那一刻就已经忘记它们了。  
结果昭然若揭，却也是咎由自取。  
受难即赎罪。前半生他向上天的赎罪比自身的罪深重得多。为了酬答上天的宽恕，他奉己为唯一的神，在下半生把不曾触犯的罪孽倾数偿还给祂。  
当他飘飘然把用以维生的绳缆割断时，罪就已经偿还殆尽了；只剩下脱离肉体，以死谢幕：回归神坛。

**Author's Note:**

> 没写完，第一次写Ram！终于积累到想动笔写的程度了！但是卡住了。


End file.
